


Ценные вещи (люди)

by Fandom_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Flaff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Holmes/pseuds/Fandom_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandom Holmes 2013: 2 lvl, миди «Ценные вещи (люди)» (BBC, драма, флафф, ШХ/ГЛ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ценные вещи (люди)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Precious Things (people)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149013) by [rozurashii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozurashii/pseuds/rozurashii). 



 

  
**Название:** Ценные вещи (люди)  
 **Переводчик:** fandom Holmes 2013  
 **Бета:** fandom Holmes 2013 и анонимный доброжелатель  
 **Оригинал:** Precious Things (people) by rozurashii, разрешение получено  
 **Ссылка на оригинал:** [archiveofourown.org/works/149013](149013)  
 **Версия:** сериал «Шерлок» (BBC)  
 **Размер:** миди, 5663 слова  
 **Пейринг:** Шерлок Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд  
 **Категория:** слэш  
 **Жанр:** драма, флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
 **Краткое содержание:** очень немногие вещи заставляют Шерлока чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.  
 **Примечание:** написано до выхода второго сезона  
 **Для голосования:** #. fandom Holmes 2013 - работа "Ценные вещи (люди)"

  
Первыми прибыли люди Майкрофта – в этом не было ничего удивительного, но все равно ужасно раздражало. Сам Майкрофт прошествовал к ним с королевским видом и терпеливо-снисходительной улыбкой, которая практически не изменилась, даже когда он увидел полную картину того, что случилось.   
  
Джон стойко, хоть и немного удивленно, терпел суету Холмса-старшего, но Шерлок уже не мог ее выносить. Поэтому он улизнул от заботы брата, чтобы спокойно отослать смс.   
  
«Не ходи домой. И на 221Б. Может быть опасно. ШХ».   
  
Шерлок пережил многое, но он еще никогда не был так напуган, и сейчас адреналин неприятно покалывал ему кожу.   
  
Теперь Джон был в безопасности (в этом помощь Майкрофта была как раз кстати), и мысли Шерлока кружили вокруг других вещей (людей, Шерлок – людей!), которых он, возможно, не сумел защитить. В отношении которых он еще час назад даже не подозревал, что хочет их защитить. Если Мориарти знал все то же, что и Шерлок, значит ли это, что он знал и то, о чем Шерлок понятия не имел? Он совершенно непозволительным образом чудовищно недооценил тот факт, с чем (с кем) именно имеет дело; больше он такой ошибки не совершит.  
  
А если Мориарти знал (нет, пожалуйста, пусть он не знает), то значит Шерлоку уже не удалось защитить то, что ему важно. Того. Паралогизм. Он изо всех сил старался отвлечься от того факта, что на его смс до сих пор не ответили. Шерлок сжал телефон в кармане, радуясь, что этого жеста никто не увидит.  
  
Майкрофт отошел, чтобы выговорить что-то охранявшим бассейн агентам MI5. Шерлок подошел к Джону и осторожно сел рядом на скамейку. В его голове мелькали детали возможных дальнейших действий — что нужно сделать, куда пойти и так далее, но он пока игнорировал их.  
  
— Сара будет волноваться, — сказал он, шокировав их обоих. — Лучше прямо сейчас позвони ей.   
  
Джон кивнул. Он держал телефон в руке, но все никак не мог набрать номер — думал о том, что случилось, и пытался решить, врать ему Саре об этом или нет.  
  
— Тебе самому станет легче, если ты будешь знать, что она в порядке, — добавил Шерлок, после того как Джон застыл в задумчивости на добрых пять минут. Подобная человечность была внове для него самого — Джон видел это и не мог понять, откуда она взялась.  
  
— Ты прав, но я просто не знаю, что именно ей сказать, — Джон хмуро смотрел на свои руки, спокойно лежащие на коленях, и не поднимал взгляд на собеседника. — Это была одна из худших ночей в моей жизни, Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок кивнул. У него тоже еще никогда не было ночей хуже, чем эта. У него были плохие ночи и скучные ночи, и ночи, о которых он больше не хотел вспоминать — те, во время которых у него случались нечаянные передозировки. Но такой ужасной ночи не было никогда.  
  
Они сдались одновременно и разошлись в разные стороны от скамейки, чтобы позвонить: Шерлок не останавливаясь вышагивал туда-сюда, Джон стоял на месте. Ну да, он больше привык к подобным выбросам адреналина и наверняка будет готов к последующим паническим атакам и кошмарам. У Шерлока панических атак никогда не было, но он решил, что они наверняка похожи на это чертово ожидание, от которого замедлялись его движения и путались мысли.   
  
Телефон звонил. И звонил.  
  
— Лестрейд.  
  
— Ты получил мое сообщение? Ты все еще в Ярде?  
  
Шерлок считал собственный колотящийся пульс, пока Лестрейд молчал. Фоном слышались разговоры и стук клавиатуры — это его тут же успокоило.  
  
— Я работал. Это было важно? — осторожно спросил Лестрейд, как будто почувствовав, что Шерлок сейчас на пределе. В конце концов, он детектив, это было вполне возможно. Может быть Лестрейд даже смог бы объяснить, почему только лишь звука его голоса хватило, чтобы утихомирить бешеный пульс Шерлокa.   
  
Шерлок тоже мог выяснить это, но не хотел. Действительно не хотел — не сейчас.  
  
— Просто... Твоя квартира может быть небезопасна, — остальные слова застряли у него в горле. — Мой брат заберет тебя, поедешь с ним?  
  
Лестрейд хмыкнул, и этот звук теплой волной прокатился по позвоночнику Шерлока.  
  
— Не ты ли говорил мне, что твой брат — сам Антихрист?  
  
— Да, говорил, — нетерпеливо отозвался Шерлок, — но, по крайней мере, он на нашей стороне. Скажи, что поедешь с ним.   
  
Он надеялся, что Майкрофт не слышал последних слов, у Шерлока не было никакого желания гладить его эго. Он быстро оглянулся — Майкрофт стоял примерно в сотне ярдов от него. Может быть и не подслушивает.  
  
— Поеду, — согласился Лестрейд. — Ты волнуешься.  
  
Похоже, это был один из тех редких моментов, когда в основе его действий была не дедукция, как у Шерлока, а собственная интуиция, только в результате он все равно понимал ситуацию глубже, чем хотелось бы Шерлоку.  
  
— Мне нужно идти, — ответил Шерлок, он редко говорил так, прежде чем отключиться, да и идти ему в данный момент было некуда. — Не забудь, ты обещал.  
  
Джон все еще мягким тоном разговаривал по телефону с Сарой, и Шерлок изо всех сил постарался не вслушиваться в его слова, хотя сделать это оказалось неожиданно трудно. Майкрофт направился к ним своим обычным прогулочным шагом, и Шерлок, сконцентрировавшись на брате, пошел навстречу. При иных обстоятельствах он не стал бы этого делать.  
  
— Я не знаю, хочет ли Джон пойти к Саре, но нам в любом случае нельзя возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит, — сказал Шерлок. Лицо Майкрофта осталось таким же спокойным, хотя Шерлок видел, как ему хочется показать, что ему определенно известны все последующие действия Джона. Себя он пока еще не выдал, но знал, что выдаст обязательно. У него нет другого выхода. — Ты для нас что-нибудь приготовил?  
  
— Действительно, я... — начал Майкрофт, но Шерлок перебил его. Повязки лучше сразу сдирать с раны. Наверное.  
  
— И для Лестрейда. Я сказал ему, что ты его заберешь.  
  
Больше он не произнес ни слова, но теперь Майкрофт определенно знал. Из них двоих он всегда был умнее. Нюансы человеческих отношений никогда не озадачивали и не раздражали его так, как Шерлока. Теперь на губах Майкрофта играла тень улыбки. Мягкой улыбки, понял Шерлок. И, конечно, снисходительной — Майкрофт все-таки был его старшим братом.  
  
— Мы можем ехать? — осведомился он. Риторический вопрос.  
  
Джон нажал на кнопку отбоя и засунул телефон в карман. Он чуть хмурился — хотя явно не из-за оконченного разговора.   
  
— Отель? — спросил он, как будто слышал их с Майкрофтом беседу (когда так делал Джон, это было даже приятно). — Или еще куда-нибудь?  
  
— Мы подготовили для вас квартиру на пару дней, — сказал Майкрофт. — Ничего особенного, но это даст нам время... прибраться.  
  
Эвфемизм. Шерлоку было все равно, что именно он подразумевал под этим — ему хватало и намека. Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы это означало, что им придется все выходные провести, соскребая мозги со стен, но это крайне маловероятно. Практичнее будет предполагать, что он все еще тут, таится в темном углу.  
  
— Так ты едешь со мной, Джон? Ну разве нам будет не уютно? — конечно Шерлок не имел в виду "уютно", он имел в виду "безопасно". Все его вещи (люди) будут в одном и том же месте, и ему не надо будет беспокоиться (это ведь беспокойство? И как люди живут с этим все время?), что с ними что-нибудь случится, а его не будет рядом, чтобы предотвратить это.  
  
Они залезли в салон Ягуара, на котором повсюду раскатывал Майкрофт. В машине было теплее, чем на улице, хотя Шерлок не замечал холода, пока тот не исчез. Неважно. Джон потер ладони – не потому что не замерз, а оттого, что был доволен. Его разговор с Сарой, должно быть, прошел хорошо. Телефон Шерлока оттягивал ему карман. Он не привык контролировать свои порывы, но знал, что если подходить к делу с точки зрения разума, он уже убедился — с Лестрейдом все в порядке. Еще один звонок или смс не особенно изменят ситуацию.  
  
Шерлок досчитал до десяти и все-таки вытащил телефон.  
  
«Долго еще будешь работать? ШХ».  
  
На этот раз ответ пришел почти мгновенно.  
  
«Не слишком. Машина уже приехала».  
  
Помощница Майкрофта поразительно компетентна, впрочем, как и все, кто на него работает. Шерлок еще немного расслабился. Вероятность того, что между «сейчас» и тем моментом, когда Лестрейд переступит порог их временной квартиры, что-нибудь случится, невелика. За ним присматривает слишком много народу.  
  
Джон, очевидно, еще не понял, в каком состоянии находится Шерлок. Впрочем, надо было признать, что способность Джона делать выводы из имеющихся фактов все еще ограничена, несмотря на многочисленные тренировки. Зато Майкрофт это умел, и в гораздо большей степени, чем должен бы. Позднее не избежать неприятных поддевок, но в данную минуту Шерлок был доволен уже тем, что может отодвинуть их начало на как можно больший срок. Его нервы (нервы! Совершенно невыносимо!) не выдержали бы сейчас никаких насмешек.  
  
Если бы Майкрофт не присматривал за младшим братом, тот не отделался бы так легко. Сам Шерлок не смог бы продумать все так тщательно, как он. Впрочем, ему все равно нравится ссориться с Майкрофтом: до недавнего времени (до Мориарти) это было единственным, что держало его в форме.  
  
Он не мог не думать о нем, как невозможно не думать о белой обезьяне.   
  
— Как дела у твоей девушки? — спросил Шерлок у Джона, хватаясь за любую возможность отвлечься. — Я думал, ты поедешь к ней.  
  
— Нет, — мягко ответил тот. — Она уже попала раз в опасную ситуацию из-за меня, я думаю, этого хватит. Для нее будет лучше, если мы какое-то время не станем видеться.  
  
— Она все равно тебя за это не поблагодарит, — Шерлок смотрел, как город пролетает за окном автомобиля. — Они никогда не благодарят.  
  
Джон просто пожал плечами: у него было больше опыта в общении с женщинами, чем у Шерлока.  
  
— Она не слишком расстроилась. Я не все ей рассказал, не знал — можно ли. Лучше пусть она на меня злится, чем... ну, ты знаешь.  
  
Чем окажется на линии огня. Он знает. Ему не нравится это знание, и он отдал бы почти все (но не «всех» — больше нет), чтобы не знать.  
  
Машина затормозила перед рядом скучных домов с кирпичными террасами, отличающихся друг от друга только номерами. Джону помог выбраться из машины водитель, Шерлок вышел сам и сразу заметил, как похолодало на улице. Он поднялся по ступенькам и толкнул дверь дома номер семь — та легко открылась, как и ожидалось. Отопление уже работало, а из коридора был виден приглашающий свет ламп. Кухня, наверное, но Шерлок не был уверен.  
  
Машина бесшумно уехала. Пока Джон закрывал дверь, Шерлок, бросив пальто и шарф на вешалку, направился изучать их временное пристанище. Оказалось, что увиденный им свет шел из гостиной. Tем не менее, к ней прилегала кухня, так что он решил, что не слишком ошибся. За кухней прятался небольшой туалет, в гостиной, расположенной дальше, стоял круглый стол с тремя стульями, несколько книжных шкафов и уютный диван — гораздо лучше, чем на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок покружил по комнате, проверяя окна и задергивая, если надо, шторы. За домом находился крошечный дворик, обвитый плющом и заставленный ящиками с цветами. Шерлок с отвращением опустил жалюзи на раздвижной двери, отгородившись от этой идиллической картины.   
  
Пока он осматривал квартиру, Джон успел тяжело опуститься на диван в гостиной и, судя по всему, шевелиться не собирался. Не обращая на него внимания, Шерлок пошел изучать второй этаж. Несколько (три, Шерлок — посчитай их) спален и просторная ванная комната. Для себя он выбрал спальню, которую было бы сложнее всего защищать — больше окон, расположена дальше от лестницы. Перед тем, как выйти, он закрыл темные тяжелые гардины, так что слабый свет, проникающий с улицы, на улице же и остался. Это успокаивало.  
  
Проведя инвентаризацию, Шерлок крадучись спустился по лестнице. Джон, кажется, даже не пошевелился за время его отсутствия — его голова едва виднелась над спинкой дивана, так низко он стек на подушки.  
  
— Ты умеешь готовить? — спросил Шерлок, заглянув в холодильник. То, что они не будут заказывать еду на вынос, было ясно как день. В принципе, он мог бы что-нибудь поджарить. Наверное. С тех пор, как он использовал плиту для чего-то большего, чем просто вскипятить воду, прошло довольно много времени.  
  
Джон взглянул на него:  
  
— Думаю, что смогу что-нибудь приготовить, если от этого будет зависеть наша жизнь.  
  
— Посмотрим, — в конце концов, на кухне было еще несколько неосмотренных шкафов. Шерлок был уверен, что если дело дойдет до отчаянных мер, он сумеет сделать тост с сыром и не устроить при этом никаких особых несчастных случаев. Или, по крайней мере, сможет заставить Джона сделать тост. В оставшихся шкафах не оказалось ничего интересного. На всякий случай он поставил чайник.  
  
— Шерлок, ты тут? — хлопок двери эхом отозвался в груди Шерлока, когда его сердце ударилось о ребра. Самое глупое, что он даже не услышал, как открывалась дверь. Нет, САМЫМ глупым было то, что он и не подумал запереть ее, когда они зашли. Он ненавидел сюрпризы.   
  
— На кухне. Ты принес ужин? — он слышал шуршание пакетов в коридоре, хотя запах был гораздо более явной уликой.  
  
То, что Лестрейд закатил глаза, было ясно еще до того, как он зашел в гостиную.  
  
— Мне предложили захватить с собой что-нибудь, если я собираюсь съесть больше, чем бутерброд с сыром, — он повернулся к Шерлоку и улыбнулся ему очень светлой и такой редкой на его лице улыбкой, предназначенной только для него. — Даже не думай, что это войдет в привычку. А то я тебя знаю.  
  
— Я уверен, ты хотел сказать «Ты восхитителен во всех отношениях», — ответил Шерлок, забрал у Лестрейда пакеты с едой и полез в коробки. Китайская еда, но не из тех ресторанов, куда они с Джоном обычно ходили — либо Майкрофт был не в меру любопытен, либо Лестрейд очень проницателен.  
  
— Я не был уверен, что вам понравится, но хоть что-нибудь из этого, надеюсь, подойдет. За все платил твой брат, так что я просто заказал все подряд, — Лестрейд оттолкнул руки Шерлока от пакета и поставил коробки с едой на стойку. — Мы не будем есть из коробок, Шерлок — у меня и так был слишком напряженный вечер. Дай мне тарелки.  
  
Шерлок в буквальном смысле был не в состоянии пошевелиться. Запах, ощущение его тела, тепло Лестрейда – оказывается, все это время ему их так не хватало, а теперь снова вернулось и заполнило внезапную пустоту у него за плечами. Лестрейд дотронулся до него, и движение снова стало возможным — не то чтобы Шерлок хотел двигаться. Он выставил на стойку тарелки, кружки и, почему-то очень довольный собой, без напоминания достал столовые приборы.  
  
— Джон, ты уснул? — спросил Лестрейд. С дивана не донеслось ни звука, но, судя по дыханию, Джон не спал. — Иди, возьми себе что-нибудь, если хочешь.  
  
Шерлок уже последовал его совету и положил на свою тарелку жареный рис и овощи. В порыве благотворительности (это заразно? Надо бы исследовать получше) он сделал для всех чай: сахар — во все чашки, молоко — для Джона, много молока — для Лестрейда. Дополнительные бесполезные факты, захламляющие его жесткий диск. Ему хотелось положить еду и на тарелку Лестрейда, но он уже по опыту знал, что окружающим людям, как правило, это кажется странным.  
  
Сейчас он не мог позволить себе быть странным. У него тоже был слишком длинный день.  
  
Шерлок некоторое время спорил сам с собой, на какой стороне стола он окажется в большей безопасности, хотя правильный ответ был — ни на одной из них. Поэтому самым лучшим компромиссом из всех возможных стал стул, с которого можно было обозревать почти всю комнату.  
  
— Ты не собираешься объяснить, что случилось? — спросил Лестрейд. Он спокойно сел слева от Шерлока — на вторую самую выгодную позицию. Шерлок был втайне этим доволен.  
  
— Я надеялся это отложить, — рот Шерлока был набит брокколи. — Сегодня я пережил крайне травмирующее событие, и мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать.  
  
Это предложение Шерлок одолжил у психоаналитика Джона и, судя по его смешку, тот это понял. Большинство из того, что она говорила, было ерундой (хотя это и не ее вина: обычная профессиональная деформация), но Шерлок считал, что если он утащит кое-что из ее репертуара, это позволит ему не делать множество вещей, которые он делать не хочет. Например, объяснять Лестрейду, сколькими способами Шерлок запорол то, что могло бы стать очень простым расследованием.  
  
Неуверенность в себе также была для него внове. Шерлок от всей души надеялся, что она пройдет до утра. В крайнем случае, до среды.  
  
— Если ты настаиваешь, — сказал Лестрейд своим «полицейским» голосом, придающим ему восхитительную угрожающую ауру. Шерлок обожал эти его интонации, даже если они означали неприятности лично для него. Причем не интересные неприятности, а такие как "сейчас тебя арестуют".  
  
А пока он смотрел, как Лестрейд ест (тайком, разумеется). Сейчас, когда все они были вместе (и в безопасности, в безопасности!), он не мог отвести от него глаз. Он прислушивался к Джону — на случай если его дыхание изменится или он решит встать с дивана, но смотрел на Лестрейда.  
  
Каталог того, как Лестрейд хмурится, сердится, как морщит лоб, все разрастался, но Шерлока это не раздражало — ему было интересно. А то, что его внимание сосредоточилось именно на этом, вообще было чудом. Он был знаком с Лестрейдом уже несколько лет, он должен был знать все эти вещи — и в известном смысле знал — но раньше мелочи никогда не были так важны для него.  
  
— Зачем ты себе ее положил, если не любишь? — спросил Шерлок, глядя, как каждый раз, стоило Лестрейду наткнуться в своей тарелке на морковку, он раздраженно морщился. Он мог бы догадаться и без его помощи, но Джон часто повторял, что людям нравится объяснять все самим, и что их раздражает, когда кто-то говорит им, о чем именно они думают, прежде чем они сами это поймут. Этот выверт человеческого сознания Шерлок пока не понял.  
  
Лестрейд весело улыбнулся:  
  
— Моя мама говорила, что это воспитывает характер.  
  
— Твоя мама спятила, — сказал Шерлок, но вполголоса, на случай, если Лестрейд обидится. Большинство людей защищает своих мам, какие бы у них ни были отношения.  
  
— Это нормально, — мягко объяснил Лестрейд. Джон тоже так делал, притворяясь, что Шерлок временами говорит странные вещи только потому, что не умеет иначе. Конечно, у Лестрейда было больше времени привыкнуть к его манере вести беседу и научиться различать оттенки в его поведении.  
  
Шерлок кивнул и принялся таскать морковь с тарелки Лестрейда. Быть нормальным — скучно.  
  
— Шерлок, принеси мне чай, — пробормотал Джон с дивана. — Меня стошнит, если я что-нибудь съем, но будет жалко, если чай остынет.  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул, но пошел к стойке. Возможно, Джон заметил, какой он сейчас сговорчивый, и пользуется этим. Конечно, это было бы совершенно на него не похоже, но все равно возможно. Обычно Джон ни о чем не просил Шерлока. Скорее всего, он слишком устал, чтобы придерживаться каких-то там правил.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что можешь налить себе еще чаю? — спросил Шерлок с тщательно рассчитанной долей раздражения и передал кружку через спинку дивана, удостоверившись, что Джон не обольется. — Ты даже можешь подогреть именно эту кружку, если тебе так уж хочется.  
  
Лестрейд промолчал, хотя по его улыбке было видно — он прекрасно понимает, зачем Шерлок так себя ведет.  
  
Шерлок снова сгорбился в кресле и принялся тыкать вилкой в остатки еды на своей тарелке. Не то чтобы ему еще хотелось есть.  
  
— Кто-нибудь собирается в кровать? — спросил Лестрейд. — Я выдохся.  
  
— Я сплю на диване, — пробормотал Джон, отхлебнув чай.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул, составляя тарелки в раковину и убирая то, что не доели, в коробки.  
  
— Нет, не спишь. Наверху для тебя готова прекрасная кровать. Обнимать диван ты можешь у твоей подружки, если это для тебя так много значит.  
  
Джон хохотнул — слишком громко для такого маленького помещения.  
  
— Если бы диван у Сары был таким удобным – непременно обнимал бы.  
  
— Кровать все равно лучше, — уверил его Шерлок. – И ты уверен, что тебе не надо поесть?  
  
Лестрейд и Джон дружно уставились на него. Шерлоку пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не начать оправдываться (разве он не может волноваться?), когда он внезапно понял: оба думают, что он немного спятил. И, откровенно говоря, они были правы. Для того, как он себя сейчас чувствовал, не было объяснения. В тридцать уже поздновато начинать разбираться со всеми этими чертовыми чувствами.  
  
— Я умею быть тактичным, — огрызнулся он, глядя на их недоверчивые лица. — Это не первый раз, когда я проявляю внимание.  
  
На самом деле это был уже двенадцатый раз, и большинство подобных проявлений случилось за последние четыре часа. Этого Шерлок не сказал, но судя по тому, как Лестрейд скептически поднял бровь, он опять обо всем догадался. До чего же отвратительная вещь, эта интуиция. Шерлок ее действительно терпеть не мог.  
  
— Я не уверен, в курсе ли ты, но еще ни разу на моей памяти ты не был тактичен, — сонно улыбнулся Джон.  
  
— Я всегда тактичен, — надулся Шерлок и прошествовал вверх по лестнице.  
  
Майкрофт обеспечил их практически всеми удобствами, необходимыми, чтобы провести ночь с комфортом, хотя Шерлоку действительно не хватало своего старого халата, оставшегося в квартире. Разумеется, в шкафу халат был (из слишком шикарной фланели, но Шерлок все равно надел его. У него было достаточно проблем и без того, чтобы возмущаться из-за халата). Пижамы тоже были чуть роскошнее, чем его обычные, но он просто не мог спать в своей пахнущей хлором и взрывами одежде.  
  
Он сидел на краю кровати, слушая, как Джон и Лестрейд по очереди умываются. Неловкость отступила, хотя Шерлок подозревал, что она еще вернется к нему в кошмарах. Он привык к плохим снам, но его не слишком радовала перспектива еще раз пережить недавнee эмоциональнoe потрясение. Он знал, что нужно выспаться, так что какой бы привлекательной ему ни казалась идея бодрствовать всю ночь, она была крайне неразумной.   
  
Кран в ванной закрыли, но в коридоре еще какое-то мгновение слышалось запоздалое эхо, пока его не прервал тихий стук в дверь. Сердце Шерлока пропустило удар, прежде чем вернуться к привычному ритму. Он поплотнее закутался в халат и встал, чтобы открыть дверь.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Лестрейд. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы потертых тренировочных штанов — своих собственных, а не оставленных тут специально для него помощниками Майкрофта. Должно быть, после сообщения Шерлока он догадался взять кое-какие из своих вещей, хранившихся в Ярде. В тонкой футболке, с растрепанными волосами Лестрейд выглядел потрясающе, и даже круги под глазами придавали ему особый шарм — Шерлок ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему это нравилось.  
То, что он находился в середине эмоционального водоворота, уже было достаточно плохо, не хватало добавить к этому еще и физическую тягу к Лестрейду. Шерлок отступил от двери и благодаря годам практики и силе воли умудрился удержать руки при себе.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в мое скромную обитель, инспектор, — сказал Шерлок, и они ностальгически улыбнулись друг другу. — Я полагаю, ты хочешь спросить меня, что происходит?  
  
— Вообще-то нет, — в глазах Лестрейда прыгали, черт бы их побрал, озорные огоньки. — Но если ты предлагаешь...  
  
— Нет, — огрызнулся Шерлок. Он так и думал, что настало время для допросов. — Майкрофт тебе что-нибудь рассказывал? — прищурился он. — Наверняка, учитывая, как он во все сует свой нос.  
  
— Нет, Майкрофт мне ничего не сказал, — рассеянно ответил Лестрейд. — Я его даже не видел. — Он прошелся по комнате, прежде чем сесть на тот же край кровати, где пару минут назад сидел Шерлок. — Но я думаю, что если уж ты обратился к нему за помощью, значит дела совсем плохи. Не ты ли мне как-то сказал, что попросишь своего брата об услуге только в случае ядерной войны?  
  
— Времена меняются, — коротко отозвался Шерлок. Он стоял, нависая над Лестрейдом, зная, что непременно распустит руки, если сядет рядом с ним.  
  
Лестрейд понимающе улыбнулся, и Шерлоку пришлось на секунду зажмуриться.  
  
— Нашел наконец что-то поважнее своей гордости, да? — спросил Лестрейд, будто и не мог смотреть сквозь любую стену из тех, что Шерлок пытался возвести вокруг своего сердца. Неизвестно, что он увидел на лице Шерлока после своих слов, но его улыбка погасла. — Извини, — пробормотал он, явно смущенный. — Я не думал, что Джон был... Что ты... — он умолк, не в состоянии довести мысль до конца, за что Шерлок был бесконечно благодарен.  
  
Джон был для него многим, но никогда ЭТИМ.  
  
Шерлока не удивляло, что Лестрейд ошибся — многие ошибались, но его расстраивало, насколько тот промахнулся мимо цели, подобравшись к правде так близко. И он не хотел объясняться.  
  
— Тебе обязательно быть таким глупым? — расстроенно вздохнул Шерлок.  
  
— Мне не нравятся загадки, — устало сказал Лестрейд. — И я не пытаюсь казаться умнее, чем есть.  
  
— Нет, — отозвался Шерлок, — нет, никогда не пытаешься. — Он подвинулся ближе, встав совсем рядом с Лестрейдом, чтобы тот не мог понять все, просто взглянув в его лицо. У него болел живот. Как он и подозревал — это ужасно, когда тебе кто-то нравится.  
  
— Он начал брать на мушку людей, которые... важны. Для меня. Сегодня ночью он взял в заложники Джона, и вполне возможно, он все еще где-то поблизости. Мне была невыносима мысль, что он мог бы схватить и тебя тоже.  
  
— О, — медленно сказал Лестрейд. — О! Вот оно что. Ты имеешь в виду, что я... Ага.   
  
— Вы как всегда красноречивы, инспектор.  
  
— Дай мне прийти в себя, ладно? — не особенно сердито запротестовал Лестрейд. — Я вообще понятия не имел, что нравлюсь тебе.  
  
Когда Шерлок ничего не ответил, Лестрейд протянул руку и привлек его на кровать, так что они оказались сидящими бок о бок. Шерлок не знал, куда девать руки, и неловко сжал их на коленях. Он был в курсе, как все это работает: флирт и намеки ведут к обжиманиям, а потом к сексу или к чему там еще. Он просто не знал, то ли это, чего он хочет. Секс казался ему чем-то скучным и бессмысленным. Вот только он все еще не мог определить, что это было за ломающее ощущение в костях, которое он почувствовал, когда решил, что Лестрейд может быть следующей жертвой. Шерлок не собирался делать вид, что это ничего не значит.  
  
Лестрейд легонько толкнул его коленом, и Шерлок прижал свою ногу к его. Это было… успокаивающе — Лестрейд, наверное, знал об этом. И это не нарушало зону комфорта Шерлока (совершенно незначительную). Что ж, по крайней мере у одного из них есть опыт в прикосновениях, не связанных с насилием.  
  
— Я тоже не знал, что ты мне нравишься, — сказал Шерлок, помолчав. — Если подумать, это довольно глупо.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — мягко ответил Лестрейд. Похоже, он в душе смеялся над Шерлоком, но это выходило совсем не обидно. Его явно очаровала идея, что Шерлок страдает от настолько банальной вещи, как симпатия к кому-то. — Представляешь, что было бы, если бы ты мне не нравился.  
  
Об этом Шерлок не думал — и это был самый неловкий момент. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал страдать от неразделенной любви. Но он совершенно не подумал о том, что Лестрейд может быть к нему равнодушен. Конечно, вывод все равно оказался бы точно таким же, но то, что у него даже мысли такой не было... Стыдно.  
  
— Боже, — простонал Шерлок, уткнувшись лицом в колени. — Не рассказывай Джону, я этого не переживу.  
  
Лестрейд рассеянно похлопал Шерлока теплой рукой по спине.  
  
— Я знаю, ты считаешь других людей идиотами, Шерлок, но он заметит.  
  
— Разумеется, заметит, — проворчал Шерлок. — Это будет его первой гениальной дедукцией. Не могу дождаться всех этих шуточек на тему «Женат на своей работе».  
  
— Признай, это немного смешно, — хмыкнул Лестрейд. — Ты так говоришь уже столько лет.…  
  
Шерлок искоса глянул на него, хотя все, что он мог увидеть со своего места — дешевая футболка Лестрейда (выглядевшая лучше, чем он ожидал).  
  
— Нам ведь не нужно прямо сейчас начинать ту часть, где мы оба раздеваемся, да? Я не думаю, что готов для обнажения и хаоса, бр-р-р, — ему стало не по себе от одной мысли об этом.  
  
Удивительно, но Лестрейд просто посмеялся над его возмущенным лицом. До сих пор он не обиделся ни на что из сказанного Шерлоком — первое преимущество, которое тот получил от своей привязанности к нему.   
  
— До тех пор, пока у нас не появится шанс когда-нибудь все-таки это попробовать, я могу подождать, — он улыбался. — А как насчет объятий?  
  
— Что, прямо сейчас? — Шерлок немного встревожился. Он не удивился, просто полагал, что у него будет больше времени на то, чтобы привыкнуть, прежде чем начнутся прикосновения. Конечно, он знал, как работают объятия. Теоретически. Он даже видел это. Но, как правило, не ближе, чем с другой стороны комнаты. — Ладно, хорошо. Если хочешь.   
  
— Или я могу вернуться к себе, — осторожно сказал Лестрейд. Он не хотел принуждать Шерлока. Фраза прозвучала странно: будто он спрашивал у него разрешения.  
  
Конечно, он не боялся каких-то там прикосновений. Или, по крайней мере, не так боялся.  
Шерлок вспомнил тот идеальный момент в кухне, когда они стояли, волей случая прижатые друг к другу, и когда оказаться вблизи теплого тела Лестрейда оказалось неожиданно приятно.  
  
— Не говори глупостей, — это должно было прозвучать властно, но в конце голос дрогнул, и вышло по-настоящему жалко.  
  
Шерлок знал, что рано или поздно он во всем разберется. Эмоции перестанут накрывать его, как пленка, отталкивающая рассудок и рациональность. В конце концов, он отнесет свою привязанность и чувства к Лестрейду куда-нибудь к сигаретам (тяга), Джону (комфорт) и Майкрофту (семья, раздражение).  
  
— Тогда давай, — предложил (почти велел) Лестрейд: как раз то, что было нужно Шерлоку.   
  
Поколебавшись, Шерлок сбросил халат и забрался под одеяло. Лестрейд (умный человек) выключил свет, прежде чем присоединиться к нему. В постели им двоим было тепло, а сбившееся дыхание Шерлока исключало любые отклонения от плана.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я обнял тебя или наоборот? — немного хрипло спросил Лестрейд.   
  
Лицо Шерлока горело — обычно это было признаком смущения, но сейчас он чувствовал разливающееся по телу напряжение, незнакомое, но желанное. Рука Лестрейда остановилась как раз там, где заканчивалась его пижамная футболка — у Шерлока по внутренней стороне коленей побежали мурашки. Он представлял себе возбуждение от присутствия другого человека совсем по-другому.  
  
— Я подумал, что это ты будешь меня обнимать, — продолжил Лестрейд, щекоча пальцами бок Шерлока, — чтобы тебе было проще сбежать, если понадобится. Впрочем, наверное, нет, — он сказал это самым обычным тоном, проверяя реакцию Шерлока. Очевидно, Лестрейд собирался очень аккуратно уточнить границы зоны комфорта Шерлока. — Может быть, было бы проще, если бы ты не мог убежать.   
  
— Ты думаешь, что ты такой умный, — пробормотал Шерлок, позволяя уложить себя удобнее.  
  
— Да, у меня бывают такие моменты.  
  
Лестрейд повернул Шерлока на бок и прижался к его спине. Понадобилась минута, чтобы Шерлок расслабился и вжался в него. То, как рука Лестрейда крепко обняла его за талию, и его теплое дыхание на шее будто вытянули из Шерлока все, что его мучило. Он непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда Лестрейд поцеловал его за ухом и погладил по груди.  
  
Объятия показались не такой уж плохой вещью.  
  
— Люди не смеют прикасаться к тебе, — прошептал Лестрейд ему на ухо. — Они понятия не имеют. Посмотри на себя.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул, закрыл глаза и откинул голову.  
  
— Ты меня обхитрил.  
  
Но у него не было более серьезных оправданий. Сейчас у Шерлока шумело в голове — будто он забыл поесть, но более приятно. Желание, горячее, липкое, скользнуло вниз к его бедрам, и он сжал ноги, будто защищаясь — но все стало только хуже.  
  
— Я никогда не думал, что у меня может быть это, — признал Лестрейд, губами прижавшись к мочке уха Шерлока. — Ты всегда казался таким далеким.  
  
Шерлок не сказал, что тоже никогда об этом не думал (а он не думал), потому что Лестрейд либо знал об этом (и говорить не имело смысла), либо нет (и тогда это было бы жестоко). Какая жалость, что у него нет времени обдумать и исследовать это чувство, чтобы добраться до его сути. Он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет понять хитросплетения своих сумбурных чувств (вопрос "Как?" всегда проще, чем "Почему?"), но в конечном итоге, он так любит загадки.  
  
— Мы ведь компенсируем потерянное время? — спросил Шерлок с искренним интересом, не напрашиваясь на комплименты. Это вполне могло оказаться ловушкой, но Лестрейд знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не обращать внимания на его слова.  
  
Смешок прямо в ухо произвел на Шерлока совершенно неожиданный эффект, послав горячую волну по его лицу и вниз по груди.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что нам это нужно, — легко согласился Лестрейд.  
  
Для него это должно было быть просто — так раскрываться, не боясь, что ему причинят боль. Какое-то мгновение Шерлок восхищался, насколько сильна в обычных людях тяга к мазохизму. Конечно, Лестрейд мог не бояться. Он наверняка знал (пусть даже только подсознательно), что Шерлок вплел его в свой гордиев узел, отпугивающий остальных людей.  
  
Шерлок мог поспорить насчет того, умный ли Лестрейд, но тот, как правило, был мудрым.  
  
— Не сейчас, — спокойно ответил Шерлок. Он взял ладонь Лестрейда — ту самую, что лежала у него на талии, и сплел их пальцы. Лестрейд скользнул рукой под его футболку и начал легко выводить круги по гладкой коже живота Шерлока. Тот с любопытством ожидал прикосновений, мышцы напрягались при каждом движении ладони, каждой непривычной ласке.  
  
Лестрейд засмеялся ему в волосы.  
  
— Ты можешь не сдерживаться, — прошептал он, отчего Шерлок снова вздрогнул. На этот раз он не попытался скрыть дрожь, и пальцы Лестрейда ласково сжали его ладонь.  
  
— Это ничего не значит, — пробурчал он. — Простая физиология. Ничего особенного.  
  
— У кого угодно, но не у тебя, — ответил Лестрейд. — Я тебя знаю.  
  
Ты притворщик, имел он в виду. Умеющий и привыкший обманывать. С этой точки зрения искренняя невольная реакция действительно была чем-то ценным.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул и теснее прижал к себе обнимавшую его руку Лестрейда. Раз уж он отдает себя на его милость, можно кинуться в омут с головой.


End file.
